Meltdown Experiment
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Megatron teams up with a deranged mad scientist Professor Prometheus Black to create a new generation of Decepticons to help Megatron destroy the Autobots and conquer the world it will be up to the Autobots to this Deadly Duo.
1. Jack New Lodger

Transformer Prime

Professor Meltdown experiment

Chapter 1: Jack New Lodger

On Route to Darby Residence

Jack Darby is driving home from his job at K.O Burger they sun has started to set over landscape

"Naomi seems a nice girl Jack why don't you ask her out." Arcee asked

"She already got a boy friend and are you trying to get me to move on from Serena isn't going to work she too focused on help her mum to pay the bills." Jack said

"So what happened to her father Unit.?" Arcee asked.

"Abandon her when she was six years old for another woman and has refused to pay alimony for his daughter her mother currently undergo cancer treatment Naomi spending all her free time trying to pay her mother medical bills even her boyfriend Billy helping pay Naomi mum" Jack said

"So what do you think your mother wants anyway calling at the Autobot base?" Arcee asked

"I don't know at least one good thing is that we don't need to lie anymore about where I spend most of my free time when I'm not working at the K.O Burger or at school it can't be good." Jack said

A few hours later they arrived at their home to find a Vamp Mark parked outside the home Arcee and Jack drive into the garage and then closed the garage door and then enter his home to find to women laughing and joking when he arrives in the living room to find his mom and another women he didn't know she was GI Joe member Courtney 'Cover Girl' Krieger

"Hey mom you want to see me" Jack asked

"Jack I would like to an old college friend Courtney I would like my and Sam son" June said

"Mum what this about what does it have to do with dad?" Jack said

"I lied to you about what happened with your father Sam I think it time I told what happened to your father he was a member of an International Special Forces team codenamed GI JOE he worked alongside Courtney he was killed in a Cobra attack on our base when they tried to acquire information on GI JOE personnel he was able to kill one of the Cobra agents Scarface and prevented the mainframe from being accessed after his funeral we were moved here to this small town for our protection at your father request and we had our names changed and all records of our past life where erased from all Government records" June said

"Why are you telling me this now" demands Jack

"It's because Courtney has asked me a favor to look after her daughter while they transfer to the New USS Flagg it has no place for family and I'm the only friend she has beside she and her husband have no living family member" June said

Just then a girl exited the guest bedroom she was wearing a pair of demin jeans, a red T-shirt and her mother style bomber jacket she had messy length brown hair and brown eyes Jack looks on in shock at the sight of the girl standing in her room

"Jack I would like you to meet my daughter Kimberly" Cover-Girl said

"mum I prefer Kimmi I don't see why I have to stay in this town when I can take care of myself I had medical training from Lifeline, Para-Med and Doc and to mention snake-eye and Scarlet training" the girl said as leaning up against the wall she had her arms folded

"Because like I said the twenty-first time you need to hang around kids your own age and don't think if you get expelled this time you will be forced to eat nothing but Gung-Ho cooking for rest of your time at base" Cover-Girl said as Kimmi shudder and as did June

"What wrong with that Mum" asked Jack

"Gung-Ho Gumbo surprise one of the worst meal I had when I was on a date with your father it enough to put hair on your chest" June said

"Ok I won't get expelled from school can't you send Gung-Ho to school and learn to cook beside most of the time the boys try to force themselves on me" Kimmi said

"Need I remind you the last time you broke four guy's arms and two guy's noses in the school before that you need to control your temper" Cover-girl said

"So you she inherited her father short-fuse how is Beachhead anyway" June asked

"Fine June thanks for asking Jack seems a nice guy I'm sure Sparkplug would be proud of the way he turned out" Cover-Girl said

"Yeah hey Jack why don't you show Kimmi around town for a bit while we talk some more and leave your bag Kimmi and whatever you took from High-Tech lab here" Cover-Girl side as Kimmi and Jack then entered the garage

Garage

Jack gets on Arcee while Kimmi is leaning up against the wall of the garage and as she looks at the garage

"Come on then Kimmi might as well show town should take all but ten minutes" joked Jack and he held out a helmet for Kimmi

"Fine I'm only going doing this while I see where I'm going spend a month or two before I get shifted again kid" Kimmi said taking the helmet and putting it on as the garage door opened and she and Jack drove out of the garage and then down the street they drive around the small town looking at the building that was in the small town

"Not much to do in this town is their" Kimmi said

"Not really we have a K.O Burger, Cinema and Arcade and Video store and that about nothing else to show what are your hobby" said Jack

"Training playing video games, watch TV and DVD you know the usually Teenager stuff what you think I just spend my free time playing with guns because of whom my parents are" Kimmi asked

"No urm I was just wondering that's all" Jack said

Arcee, Jack and Kimmi started to head back home start to passing the K.O Burger Kimmi tapped Jack on his shoulder

"How about we get a bite to eat before we get home" Kimmi asked

"Sure" Jack said

They then pulled into the parking lot of K.O Burger and pulled into a parking space and they both get off the bike vehicle and then place their helmets on the bike and head inside the building to find a sole work a female Teenager she was wearing a K.O burger uniform she had medium length red hair and green eyes had a name badge with Naomi has a complete look of boredom at the empty dinner and looking down at Math's book and writing down sums and her calculations there is a tip jar near

"Whoa this place dead" Kimmi said

"Yeah it normal this is the graveyard shift it's dead in here we normal close at 10pm with this town being dead at this time of night" Jack said as the two of them walked to the counter and Naomi looked up from her math's book

"Can I take your order Jack and your girlfriends" Naomi asked

"I'm not his girlfriend I'm daughter of his mom old college friend I'm stay with him while my mother is going oversea for her tour of duty to join my father who is already over their on his tour of duty and neither my mum or dad have any living family so she asked a favor of June to look after me" Kimmi said

"Can we have two ½ Hamburger, two large Cokes and two large French Fries" said Jack

"Sure Jack" Naomi said

"Can you make mine a Diet Coke and Cheese burger instead please" Kimmi said

"Sure no problem miss" Naomi said

"Call me Kimmi" Kimmi said

"Sure thing" Naomi said and she goes about making and preparing the meal while Jack and Kimmi removes two chairs and sat down at the table after more minutes Naomi calls Jack over and he collect their order and pays for it and puts some of the change into Naomi tip jar

"Thank Jack I owe you one" Naomi said

"No problem Naomi" said Jack as he takes the food and sits down with Kimmi and start eating the meal as Naomi started cleaning the shop counter after she finished cleaning the counter she started to cash up her register and after twenty minutes she had finished cashing up and dropped from her register into safe and she then turned off the kitchen equipment both Kimmi and Jack clean up their table and throw their rubbish away

"We are going to get off see you tomorrow Naomi" Jack said

"See you tomorrow and don't forget your working a shift tomorrow" Naomi said

"Yeah I Zekk text me this morning" Jack said

Jack and Kimmi then leave the Dinner as Naomi as a white overweight male wearing a business suit trousers and a white shirt with short sleeve and a baseball cap with K.O Burger on it and a few minutes later Naomi she leaves with a school bag over her shoulder and she was wearing a tatty black jacket as she walked over a small Gremlin car which has seen better days and she gets into the driver seat as Jack and Kimmi road off as Naomi drives home.

Laurentian Abyss

Submarine is heading to a secret base belong to the Terrorist group known as MECH inside the ship watching as the Submarine heads towards the secret underwater base is the International arms dealer Destro and his partner in crime and his girlfriend The Baroness

After twenty minutes the submarine docked with the Secret Military base Destro is meet by Silas and his second in command Dylan Gould his face was covered like most of Silas men by a green balaclava

"What do you want Destro" demanded Silas

"What want to know how Project Chimera is coming along?" Destro asked

"We don't work for you Destro we work for ourselves" Silas said

"Your very much mistaken Silas you have always worked for me this is retro fitted MARS I sold to you and is still owned by until you have finish paying me back for it and not to mention all your weapon I sell to are in fact MARS property need I say anymore Silas so give a damn status report on Project Chimera"Destro said in a demanded tone of voice

"Fine is progressing well the scientist we got show really progress with the experiment" Silas said

"I'm glad that Professor Prometheus Black and Dr Sumdac have worked out well and how are Cybertronain Protoform Pods how have they worked out" Destro asked

"How did you manage to get a hold of them anyway" Silas enquired

"I'm afraid that is a trade secret Silas you don't need to know that I just want to if you have created that Techno-organic virus let" Destro asked

"You best talk to the head of that project Professor Black Sumdac has let to provide us with anything" Silas as Destro starts tapping his chin as they continue to walk towards a large transformer size labs in the corner of the lab is a large glass containment unit filled with silver liquid and another glass containment blue liquid and a large metal table which is the size of transformer and a scientist wearing a hazmat suit his face is also covered with a hazmat helmet

"Destro I would like you to meet our chief scientist Dr Prometheus Black he heads up project Chimera he has create a techno-organic virus that he believe that can turn humans or animal into those Alien robots" Silas said

"Interesting show me it working" Destro said as the man in the hazmat suit turns to face Silas and Destro standing their

"With pleasure we have something we can test my Techno-organic virus which I'm calling Arkeville after my late high school teacher who taught me and worthless idiot everything we know" the man said

"Are Dr Black this is Destro our arms and technology dealer and he's interested in Project Chimera" Silas said.

"Call me Meltdown" Dr Black said Meltdown

"Interesting name what with the suit anyway" Destro asked showing slight interest in him

"That bastard Sumdac did this to me we were working an acid designed to melt and destroy Cybertronain alloy but there was an accident in the lab and let's just say I'm wearing this suit for my own protection and those around me whole body is now made up of the same acid we were creating and now I can melt anything I touch which way I'm forced to wear this blasted suit and can never have any children all because of that blasted Sumdac" Meltdown said as he slamming his fist down on his desk

"Interesting story now tell me are you sure this is ready for a field test I want to see if those soldiers I scarifies to acquire you this Cybertronain plague to use as a basis to create this virus so I want to know if it worthy investment" Destro said

"Bring in the Jaguar" Silas said looking over to two MECH soldiers who then they left the room as a few seconds later two MECH soldiers drag in a jaguar with metal poles and slowly bring it to the metal table and soon a metal restrain held it in place as two mechanical arms with needles move into position near the jaguar and both imbed into the creature back and start feeding some silver and blue liquid into the jaguar

Silas and Destro watch as the Jaguar began to change it legs changed into mechanical legs connected with servos and wires after a few more minutes jaguar had completely transformed into mechanical transformer it had had red optics and it had four razor sharp claws on each paws

"My I present you our new creation Ravage" Meltdown said

"Interesting name I want you no good ahead and start using it on humans I want an army of those transformers ready for me in three days no excuse and have them branded with the mark of Cobra" Destro said

"This was a MECH project we get them branded with our mark not yours" Silas said

"Need I remind you I funded this project from day one and it time to collect on what I paid to fund and remember I can easy replace you as leader of M.E.C.H with your underling Dylan he seems more suited to lead this terrorist group so I suggest you use the MASS device to bring a collection of people to create an army of Transformer you have three days make it happen" Destro said and he then turns around and walks away as Dylan Gould looks on at everything said by Destro his left eyes glows bright red and had witnessed everything that had happened inside Meltdowns lab

'I think I should reports this to lord Starscream but MECH are monitoring all communication that leave this facility' Dylan Gould thought as he started to follow Destro when he spied him board his submarine he notices his Iron Grenadiers and the Baroness appear from the mainframe room and starts up and He and Baroness enter into a passionate kiss before they both board the Submarine.

'What the hell he's double crossing M.E.C.H" he though as he see his chance to board the submarine and he took it chance to get on the submarine and hid in the cargo bay of the submarine.

Bridge of the Submarine

Destro is sat at the captain chair while Baroness as Iron grenadiers man the other controls of the Submarine while Destro and the Baroness are looking at video screen with Megatron on the screen

"What can I do for the leader of the Decepticon on such a fine day" Destro asked

"I want to know if those idiot flesh lings have created the weapon you promised me they would Destro" Megatron demanded

"All in due time Megatron I just what reinsurances that you live up to your end of the deal I want what you promised me" Destro said to which Megatron was laughing at

"You would make a fine Decepticons Destro I will live up to my end of the deal don't you worry now tell me" Megatron said

"Yeah what every Baroness honey up load the video to for Megatron delight of virus working" Destro said

"Yes Destro darling" Baroness said and she starts to upload the video of Jaguar be experiment and it being turned into a Cybertronain creature Destro notices the twisted smile creep onto Megatron face as what he witnesses creation of a new Cybertronain life-form

"An interesting weapon Destro you have lived up to your end of the bargain I will send you the information on all our more advance weapons and I must ask does these M.E.C.H fools know they are working for the Decepticons and Cobra" Megatron asked

"No they will be terminate once they deliver us an Army of Decepticons for our forces to conquer the world but I think I will be Meltdown on my payroll our organization could always us a derange mad scientist" Destro said leaning back in the chair

End of chapter 1.


	2. Next Day

Transformer Prime

Meltdown Experiment

Chapter 2: Kimmi meets the Autobots and the Elite Guard

Elsewhere

Mars

A Decepticons ship starts it's decent to the planet's surface after twenty minutes the Large Decepticon ship had completely landed on the surface of the red planet number of earth vehicle that looked like earth construction vehicle set about creating something in the distance as a purple Decepticon has one red optics is focusing on watching the earth construction he is soon joined by a female Mech of similar height of Starscream stands at the side of the Decepticon she purple like her commanding officer

"Lord Shockwave should we inform Megatron we have arrived to support him" asked the female Decepticon while Shockwave continues to watch construction vehicle building something

"Not let Slipstream we will have to wait until the Scavenger and Constructicons have finished constructing the Space-Bridge then we have move our elite Corp. to help Megatron what is the states of the Energon battery cells" Shockwave said

"All of Typticon Energon fuel cells are completely spent and his transforming coil is completely destroyed and we will need a new one before we can transform him into his robot form to destroy the Autobots" Slipstream said.

"I know Slipstream get the Doctor and Payload to start repairing the coil then move onto new squad of Vehicons once Constructicons finish we can have them building Payload his factory so he can build us our squad of Vehicons " Shockwave said

"Yes Sir Lord Shockwave should I send Laserbeak to collect us earth vehicle alternate modes" Slipstream asked

"Yes acquire alt mode for yourself, Shockblast, Nightbird, Lugnut, Barricade, Sideways, Payload, Dead-end, Stockade Drag-strip and Demolisher will not lower myself to one of those primitive earth vehicles" Shockwave said as he is joined by a Decepticon soldier with dark blue and purple body his face looked like Soundwave

"Are Shockblast deploy Laserbeak and send him to earth" Shockwave said

"Affirmative master" Shockblast said as he pressed a button on his shoulder as a condor like bird is ejected from his and flies out of the Mars atmosphere and head towards earth.

"Why don't we go with that thing and slaughter some Autobot scum in the name of the glorious Megatron" a voice said behind Shockwave, Shockblast and Slipstream they turn to see someone of similar height and build to the late Skyquake

"Easy Lugnut we have to wait for Laserbeak to return with vehicle mode for us" Shockwave said

0900 hours

Jasper High School, Nevada

Arcee, Jack and Kimmi pulls into student car park to find Naomi parking her Gremlin car and she gets out of the car as another car parks next to the car which is a pick-up truck and an African American teenager gets out of the driver side he was wearing a pair of black trousers, a pair of black shoes, a black belt with silver belt buckle a white T shirt and brown leather jacket and Cowboy hat which covered his short brown hair and had brown eyes then the picked up a wheelchair from the back of his picked up truck and opens the passenger side of his picked up truck and watches as a white female a pair of shorts, a pair of trainers, a white T-shirt, a black demin jacket a pair of fingerless she is wearing a pair of glasses she has medium length red hair

"Thanks for the lift this morning Marcus" the female said as she receive a kiss on the cheek from the man as he collects her and his school bag from the back of the truck

"No problem sweet-thing anything for you Sara" Marcus said in a strong Texas accent as he gives Sara her school bag he could hear Sara giggle under her breath at what Marcus had called her they look over to Naomi locking her car as Marcus locked his pick-up truck

"Hey Marcus can I ask a favour my car having trouble do you think you or your sister can have a look at it for me please I can pay you for any repairs needed" Naomi said

"Don't sweat about Naomi I'm sure me or sis would dream about it we now you need the money how's your mom anyway" Marcus asked

"Slightly better still finding it hard with the cancer treatment but the outlook is looking very hopefully she be coming home soon I really just hope I can help mom pay the hospital bill" Naomi

They notice Jack and Kimmi walking towards Naomi, Marcus and Sara notice them coming their way

"So who are you Probie you are so sweet on the eyes" Marcus said when he then Sara elbows him the gut

"Hey your taken hot-stuff so watch what you say so who this Jack you new girl friend I prefer her Serena" Sara asked

"No she the daughter of my mom old college friend she staying with us while her parents are serving in Iraq" Jack said

"My names Kimberly Courtney Sneeden" Kimmi said as she held her hand out as Marcus tips his cowboy hat and takes her hand and kisses it

"The names Marcus Rhodes" said Marcus and he's elbowed in the stomach again by Sara and hold her hand which is shaken by Sara "I'm Sara Sutton Marcus is my boyfriend nice to meet you Kimmi" she said

"Nice to meet you both I'm guessing Marcus you're from Texas judging by the accent and you're the son of a NSCI agent" Sara said

"Correct Probie it all true my mom was a Texas Ranger before she was killed on Duty so my dad and moved here to start a new life" Marcus said

"So guys you're wondering about me being in this wheelchair" Sara asked

"I guess so what happened" Kimmi enquired

"well I was training to become an Olympic gymnastic was training since I was six year old I was the night of my eight birthday we were coming home from a night out at a restaurant to celebrate my birthday I was with my brother and my parents we were at a crossroad when the light where green we crossing the intersection when a drunk driver driving a SUV smashed into us and pushed into a lamppost and crossed before the driver then speed off I was in a coma for three months when I awoke I discovered that my mum had died in the crash while my little brother died a few weeks later after the crash my dad lost his arm and I was paralyzed from the waist down and confined to this wheelchair for the rest of my life I guess I've come to term that I may never have children but it doesn't really both me" Sara said

"What happened to the guy that caused the crash?" Kimmi asked

"Guy was arrested a week later drinking in bar three blocks away from the crash scene during the trail it was discovered that the night of the crash he had drank six bottles of vodka, five glasses of wine and six cans of beer he was only given three years in jails and band from driving for twelve months and after he was released and to celebrate he went to a bar and drank cocktail of drinks and got behind the wheel he ran a set railroad crossing and smashed by a train and killed instantly solemn victory I guess as he caused the train to derail and killed five more people" Sara said as Marcus places his hand on her shoulder as she wipes a tear from her eye .

The group of friends head inside the school and headed for their classes Kimmi heads for her first class which is math (Maths) which she shared with Jack, Naomi, Miko and Sara and two twin sisters one was dressed as a Goth the other one she was dressed in pair of stonewash demin jeans, a black blouse and a black stonewash demin jacket she had medium length brown hair both where looking at a teenager the same age as them he was wearing army trousers, a pair of black boots was wear a black T-shirt he had short black hair after a two hours long class which board both Kimmi and Miko.

After a long school day

Kimmi and Jack are walking and talking while walking to his Arcee motorcycle and Jack gives Kimmi her helmet and Jack puts his helmet on as he get on the front of the bike control the bike while Kimmi gets on the back of the bike

"When are you going to get your own transport" Jack asked

"Yeah well my bike currently in the shop by dad thought it would be a good idea to have High-tech upgrade it but it backfired when it blew tried when High-Tech tried the remote control for it please don't ask and don't ask how many times he did it" Kimmi said.

"So how many times" Jack asked

"Seventeen times still never knew why dad keeps getting High-Tech to upgrade my motorcycle" Kimmi then Jack starts his motorcycle and drives away from school while being watched by two Vehicons disguised as SUV they start following Arcee which she notices them following her as three more start following them

"Urm Jack we got company and not the good kind" arcee looking behind via her wing mirror and five Vehicons following her

"Jack did your motorcycle just talk" Kimmi as Jack turned to face her and then looked ahead to see a three more Vehicons blocking their path

"urm no you must be hearing things Kimmi" Jack said

"right so the fact that those vehicle heading towards are not being driven by anyone and I know that I heard your motorcycle talking" Kimmi said

Then Vehicons then turned into the robot form and Arcee stopped as four more Vehicons box her in Jack and Kimmi get of the motorcycle and Arcee then turned into her robot form which is shock to Kimmi but not Jack

The Vehicons then trained their arms cannons at Arcee she kneels down and puts her fingers to her head

: Optimus we need back I am outnumber by cons I have Jack and a girl friend we need help: Arcee said through her radio link to Omega base

: Optimus here we are activating a land-bridge to your location hold out as long as you can: Optimus Primus said through the radio link as Arcee then activate her Energon blasters and looked around at the Vehicons that surrounded her and train their weapons at her she then looks down Jack and Kimmi

"Take cover Jack I'll take on these cons" Arcee said as she fired one of her Energon blaster and takes down one of the Vehicons with a head shot as the Jack and Kimmi take cover . Elsewhere two Ferrari Enzo head towards the location they are followed by Porsche and NYPD polices car and two motorcycle that look like Arcee one was green the other one was pink, a paramedic car and a dark red SUV with a black line on the side of the vehicle while flying over head is F17 Nighthawk had they had a different version of the Autobot symbol on them

"My sister in danger we need to hurry" Pink motorcycle said with a female voice

"Don't worry we'll get to her in time Chromia she take down a few cons if not there be more for me slag" Red SUV said catching up to the pink motorcycle

"Are you sure Ironhide" Chromia asked

"Oh yeah she can rival me and Bulkhead when we get together and cause really chaos that Grimlock would be prod of" Ironhide said

"Jetfire go on ahead and help Arcee to take down the cons and remember to think before you take on the cons" the NYPD police car said

"yeah yeah I know I know thought over processor you don't need to reminded me Prowl your ass bad as Jazz with mumbo jumbo just allow me to beat down some cons" F17 Nighthawk said and flies on ahead

"You don't need to worry Prowl I'm sure Jetfire will leave some cons for the rest of us to slag" Porsche said

"That not what I just hope Shockwave and his elite core aren't on earth let think what Megatron could do with Typticon it end the war and earth will fall to the Decepticons this is such a nice planet it be shame if the Decepticon take over the planet and destroy such a nice planet don't you think Jazz" said Prowl

"Oh yeah such sweet things you think the Twins can remain focus and not chase every tailpipe of a hot blue sports car" Jazz asked

"I just hope they remember that they need to keep a low profile and not draw attention to themselves that god you drag them out of that showroom as they people call them or they would be steering at those cars for All Spark know how long" Prowl said

"Yeah I had knock some sense into them but they came with me anyway I think they found a possible target of affection just hope they cause trouble" Jazz said

"Her Flare-up you be glad to see you sis she was soon good on the optics" the yellow Ferrari said

"Hey yeah how many cons have you slag since this war began" the red Ferrari said

"Twice as many you both put together Sideswipes" the green motorcycle said

"Please Flare-Up we can soon beat right bro when twins are in the fray none can beat us I'm I right Sunstreaker" Sideswipes said

"Oh yeah none beat the Twins in combat just as long none scratches the paint work" Sunstreaker said

"Please you three combined can't beat how many cons I have slag in time with Ultra Magnus and the Elite Guard so watch who you compete with me boys" Ironhide said

"Oh brother" said Prowl.

End of chapter 2


	3. Arcee family reunion

**Author Note **

Transformer Prime

Meltdown Experiment

Chapter 3: Arcee family reunion

Arcee finds herself outnumbered by twenty-six Vehicon she has managed to kill six Vehicons she looks over to see Jack and Kimmi have taken cover behind some rock as they watch on the battle with the Cons

"You know Jack a girl could call this an Interesting first date Jack what do you have planned for a second date" joke Kimmi as she looks at Jack

"Your call this a date" asked Jack

"Yeah what do you call hiding behind a large rock watch group of giant alien robots fight a female robot that was your motorcycle and close enough to share a passionate kiss" Kimmi joke to which Jake gets a nervous look on his face as Arcee takes down another two Vehicons

'Come on Optimus hurry up I don't know how much longer I can hold out against these cons' though Arcee she takes down a Vehicon while an Energon blast graced her left arm Arcee is relieved when a Ground Bridge portal opens but it soon turns to disappointment as more Vehicons exit the portal with Airachnid.

Jack and Kimmi are forced to watch on in horror as Arcee as she take an Energon blast to her left servo and goes down to her knees and is soon grabbed by two Vehicons aims cannon at her as Airachnid walks over to her she grabs her face and lifts Arcee and stroke her face

"You know I'm going to drag you to Megatron and force you to watch as he torture and kills your little play thing and so when I kill you and it will forever end our games of Cat and Mouse" Airachnid said as she removes her hand from Arcee face and walks away from her as she notices that Jack and Kimmi are rubbing the back of their neck

Two Vehicons grab each of the two teenagers and held them in a tight grip Jetfire appears over head looking down at the injured Arcee being lifted by two of the Vehicons Jetfire then fired two missiles and destroyed two Vehicons

"Who's there show yourself Autobot trash" Airachnid demand as she looked at the Jetfire hovering over head and starts to transform into his robot form he is holding an Null rifle which had a scope fitted to it

"Never expected Cons to sink this low to harm two flesh lings" Jetfire as he raised his rifle and took down one of the Vehicons holding Arcee left arm which allowed her fire her Energon blast and took down the other Vehicon holding as she transforms into her vehicle mode and speed to Jetfire side

And then transforms into Robot form

"Well if isn't the Decepticon traitor that killed the Dreads" Airachnid said looking at Jetfire with distain

"Well the Autobot don't resort to genocide and they have a kick-ass medical plan and wicked dental" said Jetfire raising his Null rifle and fire at Airachnid but she dodges the Energon bullet cut slice her cheek and smile crept on Arcee face at the scare of Airachnid

"Thanks for the assistance Jetfire and good to see you again old friend" Arcee said

"Wish we could off meet in a better situation than this Arcee surrounded by Cons is a good way to go out in blaze glory" Jetfire said as he took down another Vehicon

"So how long do you think we can hold out against these Con's Jetfire" Arcee asked just then a red body transformer jumps over he was holding to Energon blade and sliced through the chest and destroyed the Spark chamber of two Vehicons

"I slice and dice nothing can stop the Cyber ninja prodigy Sideswipe" said Sideswipe spinning the swords in his hands and looks behind and winks as he looks at Arcee

"Sweet paint job Arcee you know Blue real brings out those splendid hot hips of yours" Sideswipes said as impale his Energon sword into the chest of another two Vehicons to see Arcee just shaking her head

"Never change do you Sideswipes always chasing after anything that blue so are you going after Breakdown he blue you know" Arcee said taking down a Vehicon as she continues to evade the Vehicon fire just then a yellow body transformer jumped over landed next to Sideswipe he was armed with two Energon pistol and takes down two Vehicons

"Seriously bro when are you going to use guns they take down more cons then swords and that's why Sunstreaker has slag more Cons then you Wipes" asked the yellow bot as he takes down two cons with head swords

"Please there nothing to putting a Energon through Con's chest a sparkling could do it with their optics off Sunny with mind over processor" Sideswipes said slicing through another Con chest as he connects his two Energon swords together to make an Energon blade staff and start

"Please Swipes your use those ever battle you going into and I always end up saving your processor as I always say nothing beats an Energon pistol at your side Junior" Sunstreaker said and takes down two Vehicons

"who you calling junior I'm older and I'm the one I save your processor twice as many times when your guns run out of Energon when you go gung-ho on these cons" Sideswipe said as he Impale one of the end of staff blade into Vehicon chest

"Hey Swipes your only older by a Stella-cycle and your complain about me going gung-ho when you go Grimlock on number of cons" Sunstreaker said as a land-Bridge portal opened and Bulkhead and other Autobots exit the portal and begin to battle the cons as Jazz and the other members of the Elite Guard then Transform into the robot forms and battled the Cons unknown to Optimus Miko and snuck through the portal to watch her Guardians smash cons

Miko watches as Bulkhead smashed his wrecking balls into the head of Vehicons his attention is draw to Miko cheering at his action

"Way to go Bulkhead smash those Cons" Miko cheered

"MIKO what are you doing here you were told to remain at base it's too dangerous "Bulkhead said

"And what miss out on you stomp some cons no way" Miko said four cons head towards her Bulkhead smash his wrecking ball fist into one of cannons three remaining Vehicons train their weapons at Miko but Bulkhead stands in front of Miko and two of the Cons fire at Bulkhead he is eventually sent flying into Miko watches as one of the cons

The behind the Vehicon going to Miko 'six Stella-cycle undercover to blow it for an flesh-ling oh well great' thought the Vehicon raised his cannon and blasted the Vehicon and then takes down the other one Miko tries backing away the Vehicon as the Autobots destroy the remaining Vehicons and are able to free Kimmi and Jack from Vehicon but Airachnid has since escaped from the battle

"No stay away from me con" Miko screamed backing away from the remaining Vehicon as Autobots gather round him

"Allow me to intro my sparkling my name is Mirage and I'm a member of the Elite Guard counterintelligence and marksman" Vehicon said as he transformed into a blue transformer he had an Elite guard symbol of the Autobot symbol

"Nice seeing you again Mirage couldn't off helped sooner than allowing me getting processor kick by the other two Cons" Bulkhead said as Mirage helped him to his feet

"Any what spoil see you handed your processor to Bulkhead so who the Sparkling" Mirage asked in a strong British accent

"Mirage I would like you to meet Miko" Bulkhead said

"So how do you know Bulkhead" Miko asked

"A long story Miko but it short I was sent undercover by High council of the Autobot to feed Intel. To deliver location of Decepticon base and facilities and give them to Autobot to raid and either destroy the facility or rescue the people in Decepticon slave camps onetime Bulkhead and his wrecker team where sent to a facility on the Decepticon homeworld of Char to destroy is was a bio-weapons facility they we using cosmic rust on Autobot P.O.W the head of the facility was Oilslick on the Decepticons bio-weapons specialist I helped the Wreckers to destroy the facility but Oilslick escape with a vial of the Cosmic Rust I believe it was so he create more of it his master Megatron" Mirage said

"You always did like to cause big explosion don't you Mirage" Bulkhead said

"I you know how I roll Bulkhead" Mirage said

In the distance Prowl who body made of that appears to be shogun like armour and helmet to match and Jazz as knight like armour have take Optimus Prime aside to talk so none of the other Elite Guard and Autobot he what they are talking about Optimus Prime he look over to see Arcee with Red Alert and her other sisters

"It's good see you my old friends thank you for help my team Jazz, Prowl how long can I expect your Elite Guard to remain here on earth" Optimus Prime said as he held hand out to which Jazz and Prowl took turns to shake

"We should inform you have terrible news Optimus it's about the High council of the Autobots and your brother" Jazz said looking down at the ground

"What happened to the High council of the Autobots and my brother Ultra Magnus" Optimus asked

"Decepticons Team headed by their strategist Thrust attacked and murdered the High council that not the worst part of it they were helped by an Autobot he is the one that murdered Ultra Magnus" Prowl

"Who help the Decepticons to kill Ultra Magnus" Optimus Prime asked as he tighten his fist and the shock news that a fellow Autobot help murdered his brother Ultra Magnus

"What the message Prowl" Optimus Prime asked

"Optimus we have bad news it your brother Ultra Magnus and the High council of Autobots have been assassinated by Thrust and his army Cybertron is now under the control of the Decepticons only one of the Council is remaining alive she sent us to help to defect Megatron" Jazz said

"Tell me is Elite-One is ok" Optimus Prime asked

"Yeah she survived the Attack by Sentinel Prime attack he seeking to collect all fragment of the Matrix to point him in the director of Allspark but only one Autobot and one Decepticon knows how to forge the Matrix into the Matrix of leadership and he has long since joined the Well of the Allspark" Prowl said

"Who killed Ultra Magnus I must know Prowl" Optimus Prime said

"Sentinel Prime murdered hims and he deactivated the defences and allowed the Decepticons forces to capture and Thrust simple executed all the remaining council members and thanks to Elite-one she escape with the Omega Key and sum a squad of Elite Guard to help her escape the plane you are going to need Omega as Shockwave and a squad of his Elite Corp followed us from the planet and chased us across the galaxy they were able to destroy omega transforming coil and we able to destroy Typticon transform coil and his Energon power cells" Prowl said

"So how many of the Elite guard did you bring" Optimus Prime asked

"What you see here and Elite-one, Skids, Sideburn, Blaster and Preceptor" Jazz said

"Any idea who the Shockwave brought with him to help Megatron" Optimus Prime asked

"All the people that are completely loyal to Megatron like Shockblast and Lugnut need we say anymore sir" Prowl said

"Ratchet would like you two again and we can discuss our plan of action where is the Ark" Optimus Prime asked

"I'm afraid you're not going to like it Optimus" Prowl said

"Who was it" Optimus Prime asked

"Sentinel Prime he and his squad of Autobot Cloakers and Brutes deactivated the defensive system which allowed Thrust and his Seekers to attacked to the city and destroy High council of the Autobots and Blurr witness Sentinel brutally murdered Ultra Magnus, Botanica, Cheetor and Cerbebros" Jazz said

"What happened to Blurr" Optimus Prime asked

"He manage to inform use before we could escape a pair of Cloakers sister loyal to Ultra Magnus attack the Ark and we manage offline the Cloakers sisters but Blurr was offline Elite-one decide that we should head to earth as Sentinel Prime had branded anyone that side with the traitors Hot Rod and Elite one" Prowl said

"Who else is with you Prowl how is Elite-one" Optimus Prime asked

"Arcee young sister Skids, Lightspeed, Kup, Hound, Groove, Preceptor, Blaster, First Aid, Streetwise, Trailbreaker Sideburns and the guy himself and Elite-One is doing fine she a bit upset about Sentinel betray as she you and Sentinel went through basic training together she finding it hard that he demands her loyal as against you and we both know that Elite-one loves you more as you both are Spark-mates" Prowl said

"You brought Omega why" Optimus Prime asked

"We were followed from Cybertron by Shockwave and a team of Decepticons that are loyal to Megatron they are using the Typticon and we all know who we are talking about" Jazz said

"The worst of the worst Decepticons around and the most twisted and then we have Starscream sister Slipstream, Lugnut, Barricade, Stockade, Shockblast, Payload, shrapnel, Doctor, Mindswipe and a number of other loyal soldiers to Megatron we also believe they have the Constructicons helping them" Prowl said.

Elsewhere

Red Alert is treating Arcee injured leg while Flare-up and Chromia stand around watching her work on their injured sister

"Hey where that cutie Cliffy I don't see him anywhere" Flare Up asked and that not the disappointment and upset look appeared on Arcee face

"The cons offline him" Arcee said

"I'm sorry Cee we didn't now were sorry for asking sis" Chromia said

"It's ok at least we are all back together again the last time we were together was on Velocitron we had so much fun race and battling Stunticons and getting into trouble with our friends Streetwise and her sister Groove and our sister Skids she going to be sore she missed a chance slag Cons" Arcee said as Red Alert finished repairing her sister servo

"Well at least all the Arcee sisters are back together again and think of all the trouble we can give to the cons we should form our own team" Chromia said

"Well as long as I don't have patch up your injuries then I'm ok with it" Red Alert said

"You know you like it sis when it comes to slag Cons and causing chaos to those Cons" Chromia said

"Hey you hang around Hide to much your starting to act like him don't tell me you spark-bonded let" Flare-up asked

"Hey watch it sis or I'll let slip you like Bulkhead oh wait I just did" Chromia said just then Red Alert clips both her and Flare-up around the head

"Cool it save this for the Cons" Red Alert said

"So who are these Arcee?" Jack asked

"Jack, Kimmi I like you both to meet my sisters Chromia, Red Alert and Flare-up and long with my other sister Skids and Lightspeed are members of combiners known as Speedbots we also known as the Warrior Goddesses we have slain a dozen thousand Cons and with our time we all enrolled in the Elite guard we trained under the commanding officers we all separated Skids and Lightspeed joined the Cyber-ninja Corp. of the unit and where trained by Sword master Prowl and Ninja Jazz, while Chromia and Flare-up joined up with the Wreckers and while trained with Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Tailgate and became member Team Delta while Red Alert became a medic under Ratchet and First Aid after Tailgate death at Airachnid me, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee become members of Optimus Prime and Ratchet team of Autobot and came to earth and sister I would like you to meet Jackson Darby and Kimberly Sneeden" Arcee said

"Nice to meet you" Jack said

"Likewise it nice to meet your family" Kimmi said

"He's cute I wouldn't mind getting him to ride me sometime" Flare-up said

"Yeah I envy you Cee you get to let such a cute organic to ride you every days what I would give allow him to ride me" Chromia said

"Too bad sister I'm detecting an elevate pheromone levels in both these teen want to mate with each other" Red Alert said as she watches Jack is getting a nervous as he looks at Kimmi she has a look of not in this life time to which Arcee, Red Alert, Chromia and Flare–up laughing

Kimmi starts rubbing the back of her neck she started to feel dizzy she then started to rub her eyes after she finished rubbing her eyes she notice blue liquid on her finger tips

"Are you ok" Jack as he notice the blue liquid on Kimmi hand and she looks terrible starts to stagger on her feet and fell into Jack arms Red Alert starts to scan female teenager and is shocked as she face she start to look at Jack

"Arcee we should get help from Ratchet there is something seriously wrong with these Organic something changing them into something" Red Alert said with a look of concern on her face.

Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz comes over to them as Jack Is holding Kimmi in his arm that the skin on her face was tearing revealing silver colour and blue liquid which the Autobots notice was Energon.

'Ratchet we need a Grand-Bridge Portal open we have a problem' Optimus Prime said through his Radio link to Ratchet a few second later a large ground Bridge portal opens

"Autobot Transform and Roll out" Optimus Prime said as all the Autobot transformed into their vehicle mode Jack place Kimmi inside Optimus as he climbs onto Arcee and all the Autobots and Elite guard head through the Ground Bridge portal

End of chapter 3:


	4. Enter Sparkplug and Shortfuse

Transformer Prime

Meltdown Experiment

Chapter 4: Enter Sparkplug and Shortfuse

Autobot Base

Medical wing

Kimmi has been placed on a medical table she tossing trembling as her body continue to undergo a transformation her clothes are tearing and ripping as her muscle grown and undergo their own transformation into wires and servos sweet is rolling down her face

"By the All spark this is impossible her body is undergo a transformation" Ratchet said as he looks over test results

"That what I detected when I scanned her after she collapsed into Jack arms so what do you think is causing her to undergo this transformation" Red Alert asked

"How do I know Red we better run test on Jack see if he undergoes this transformation" Ratchet said just Arcee comes in carrying Jack in her hands his skin on his left arm and leg have begun tearing and leaking a mixture of light blue

"But him on the table next to her Arcee" Ratchet said pointing to table next to Kimmi who body is changing and screaming in pain as change is on going

"What happening to them Ratchet sis" asked Arcee

"I know who concern Arcee but we have no really idea what is going on as soon as we know we let you know" Red Alert said As Arcee stands at Jack bedside

"I'm not leaving them it's my fault this is happening same Tailgate and Cliffjumper are my fault" Arcee said as Ratchet takes a blood sample from to find it has completely turned blue and her body is now 15ft her lower body are completely robotic similar to what are all transformers are

"Is that Energon" Arcee asked as Ratchet look it under a Microscope and the image on a large screen of nanobots running around the sample he took from Kimmi over Jack screaming and crying in pain as his body continue with its transformation

"By the Allspark this is impossible the stuff is Energon and is filled with nanobots which is completely changing her into our kind and I don't think it going to be possible to change her back without a sample of what did this to her" Ratchet said

"You have to do something for them" Arcee said

"I'll try my best Arcee" Ratchet said looking at the sample at the nanobots and he notices they where branded with M.E.C.H he attention drawn away from the screen as Red Alert taps him on the shoulder and he faces Kimmi who transformation has been completed and has become a Cybertronain Protoform after few seconds later Jack transformation had finished he was about the same height as Arcee and had silver body both he and Kimmi had blue optics all three Autobot are in complete shock at what they have witnessed

"Oh my head what happened we are we" Kimmi asked as she sat up on the Medical table she looks over to Jack lying on the medical table and Arcee standing at next to Jack beside

"Are you ok Kimmi?" Arcee asked

"Yeah I'm fine Arcee was it" Kimmi asked as Ratchet began examine Kimmi new body and after a few seconds

"Yeah I'm sorry Kimmi it's my fault this happened to you and Jack I promise I do anything to help you and Jack become human again" Arcee said

"Arcee I don't blame you and I know Jack won't I blame who ever created this stuff" Kimmi said

"Then you want to go after MECH there name where branded over the Nanobots that were running over those thing running through your body" Ratchet said as he took another look through the microscope to see that sample was just Energon and no nanobots were present and calls Red Alert to have a look through the scope of the microscope.

"Incredible the nanobots have disappeared they must come with a kill-switch that once they have finished the transformation to prevent the person they infect to keep them Cybertronain" Red Alert said

"So Doc-bots what my verdict I'm I fit and healthy?" Kimmi enquired

"Based on you being femme transformers you are at a 100% fit and healthy and ever single component are also running at 100% official compasserty" Ratchet said

"So short answer I'm completely healthy and I can so ass" Kimmi

Jack comes around to find Arcee holding his new Cybertronain hand and looks over to see a femme sat

"Arcee what happened where Kimmi is she alright mum so going to kill me if anything happens to her friend daughter" Jack asked

"I'm right here Jack" femme Transformer said opposite him and then looks down on his Cybertronain body

"What happened why does she look like and why do I look like this" Jack asked

"What it appears that MECH have produced a virus that is able to alter human into Cybertronain and seem it may be permanent unless me and Red Alert can get a sample of the original virus to produce a cure to reverse this process and make you both human" Ratchet said.

"But at the moment I think might wise to come up with codename for the time people till we come up with a cure and we suggest you should choice a Alternate Mode that suit your mode" Red Alert said.

"Shortfuse" Kimmi said as she gets up of the bed and stands up right and look over her new body

"Sparkplug" Jack said as he sits up of the medical and is helped off the table and when he got up of the table and stands on his

"Spark-plug an interesting name Jack your father would be proud of you using his codename from his time with the JOEs" Shortfuse said

"Two good names so what do you want for a vehicle mode you start shall we Shortfuse" Ratchet said as he activate a screen to bring up a Dodge Viper GTX

"Next please Doc bot" Shortfuse said as another vehicle is brought up that of a F-18 Fighter Jet to which she shrugged off after number of images until it came to a dune buggy

"Now that what I talking about that's perfect for me" Shortfuse said as she started download the blue prints of the Dune Buggy after a few minutes her body reconfigured with vehicle parts of the Dune Buggy she had a visor covering her optics

"What do you think Sparky?" Shortfuse asked as she examine her new body as Sparkplugs after searching through a number eventually choose a vehicle that of Ford 2010 Mustang after a few minutes his body reconfigured with his chosen vehicle mode

"Let's rejoin Optimus and he can arrange some to train you two on your new form and weapons system and transforming into vehicle mode and other stuff" Arcee said

Arcee, Sparkplug and Shortfuse leave the room and head to the main room to find that Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Mirage and Miko having finished watching the video that Mirage was able to get from his time undercover with the Decepticons and Shortfuse witness the man that Decepticon leader has formed a partnership with and the creation of Ravage

Flashback a few minutes ago

_Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz and Mirage are gathered around the Autobots control system for the ground-Bridge and the means of contacting the outside world _

"_What have you undiscovered Mirage?" Prowl _

"_Commander Prowl this is big it seems that Megatron has teamed up with a derange mad scientist by the name Professor Prometheus Black he currently working with an organisation known as MECH but the group is a front for another Terrorist known as Cobra they call the guy Destro they where working some called Project Chimera" Mirage said _

"_What is Project Chimera and Idea who this Destro character" Optimus Prime asked _

"_As for Destro character he and international arms dealer selling weapon to anybody with the right money he was talking directly with Megatron about a techno-organic virus capable of turning organic creature into Cybertronain life-forms for Cybertronain technology which include our space-Bridge technology and other Cybertronain equipment help a terrorist group conquer the world I heard the call it Cobra and have video recording of the something Professor Black call it Arkeville being tested on an organic creature" Mirage said _

"_Show us it Mirage" Prowl said_

"_sure thing" Mirage said as he upload the video of Jaguar being experiment on with to vials of stuff and they watch as jaguar begins to change after a few minutes it has completely turned into a Cybertronain life-form all the Cybertronain after they watched Destro and Megatron and creating an Army of Decepticons _

"_That was so cool" Miko said which caused Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl and Mirage to face her that when they also Arcee followed by Shortfuse and Sparkplug._

Back to Now

"Who are you" Miko demanded looking at the two unmark Cybertronain life-forms standing with Arcee

"It me Miko Jack and Kimmi" Sparkplug said looking at Shortfuse standing at his then looking at Arcee

"Jack what happened to you and who your friend" Miko asked

"This is my friend Kimmi she was living with me and my mum while her mother is overseas on tour of duty" Sparkplug said

"It's ok Jack if you trust them then you then I will tell them the truth about my parents" Shortfuse said looking at the Sparkplug and then at the picture of Destro on the image of video talking with Megatron

"Are you sure" Sparkplug said

"Yeah I'm sure my name is Kimberly Courtney Sneeden my mother is Sergeant Courtney 'Cover-Girl' Krieger Sneeden and my father is Lieutenant Wayne 'Beachhead' Sneeden they are both member of the an international special forces team known as G.I J.O.E and they currently battling an international terrorist group known as Group Cobra and that man Destro is one of them he is the inventor of two dangerous weapon A M.A.S.S device and Weather Dominator and a number of other things and if Cobra is involved means Destro has been selling weapons to MECH and are using them to create more powerful weapons for Cobra think what terrorist group could with your ground-Bridge technology" Shortfuse said

"Please what could they do with it" Miko asked

"How about Teleporting a squad of soldiers into the Untied Nation Building during a meeting with the world leader and capture them, Teleport and team to the US Federal Reserve the steal all the gold from the building, teleport bombs into the heart of US city their more they could with Ground-Bridge then need I say what with Transforming ability of Autobots and Decepticons all they need to do is give Megatron a weapon to creating an Army of Decepticons to do it" Shortfuse said

"I promise you two if I will find a cure but for the time begin it would be best if you received training Prowl and Jazz I would like you to handle their hand-to-Hand training while Arcee and Bumblebee will handle your weapons training" Optimus Prime said

"No problem sir we are going to turn these two cool fighting Bots that can roll out with proud" Jazz said

"What names have chosen" Mio asked

"Shortfuse" Shortfuse said

"Sparkplug after my father I discovered he was a JOE he it as his codename he was killed protecting his fellow JOES form Cobra forces stealing personnel information on the JOES all I know is my father first name we move after his death" Sparkplug said

"our original family name was Witwicky then we changed it to Darby after Sam death we moved to Jasper Nevada to protect your uncle and his family in case of Cobra went after them" a voice behind them Sparkplug turned to face and to see June Darby, Agent Fowler and General Hawk

"Mum I have an Aunt and uncle what are their name" Sparkplug asked

"Your Aunt is Carly and uncle is Spike you also have cousin his name is Daniel and Niece her name is Jennifer" June said

"Agent Fowler what bring you here who with you?" Optimus Prime asked

"Prime I would like you to meet General Hawk leader of GI JOE he will inform you about what you will be face against Cobra forces" Agent Fowler

End of chapter 4


End file.
